Amicitia et fides  Freundschaft und Treue
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Zwischen Lucius in Askaban und Severus entwickelt sich ein Briefwechsel voll von Aggressionen, gegenseitigen Vorwürfen und Schuldzuweisungen. Doch als Lucius in Lebensgefahr gerät, muss Severus sich entscheiden, was ihm Freundschaft und Treue wert sind.LN
1. Aus der Tiefe

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Amicitia et fides: duae res sanctissimae. – Freundschaft und Treue, die beiden ehrwürdigsten Prinzipien. (Cicero, Pro Sex. Roscio Amerino)_

ooOoOoOoo

_Author's Notes: Dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Black Zora und mir. Die Teile, die aus Narcissas und Lucius' Perspektive geschrieben sind, habe ich geschrieben, für Severus und Dracos Sichtweise ist Zora zuständig._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Lucia

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 1**

**De profunctis **

–

**Aus der Tiefe**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

ooOoOoOoo

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich schätze, du wirst verwundert sein, wenn ich dir sage, dass du den ersten Brief erhältst, den ich seit meiner Ankunft in Askaban schreiben darf. Ich selbst war verwundert, dass es mir schließlich, nach meinem zweiten Monat hier, gestattet wurde, Kontakt nach außen aufzunehmen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich damit nicht mehr gerechnet, aber anscheinend hat man den Namen Malfoy doch noch nicht vergessen._

_Tatsächlich hatte ich vor, zuerst meiner Frau zu schreiben, aber ich fürchte, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, bis ich weiß, wie ich ihr die Sache erklären kann. Schließlich muss nicht jeder der Wärter, die für die Zensur zuständig sind, mitbekommen, was ich Narcissa zu sagen habe._

_Ich komme mir hier teilweise vor wie damals in Hogwarts – es ist eine ganze Weile her, dass ich tun musste, was mir niedrige Personen sagen! Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich schätze, fürs Erste bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig._

_Wenigstens habe ich jetzt einen Zeitvertreib, die Zeit hier kann einem recht lang werden!_

_Bleibt noch zu fragen, wie es dir momentan geht und dich um den Gefallen zu bitten, dich einmal zu erkundigen, wie es meiner Frau und meinem Sohn geht._

_Verzeih, dass ich nichts Genaueres schreiben kann, aber ich hoffe auf eine etwas detailliertere Antwort von dir!_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	2. Camouflage

**Amicitia et fides**

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 2**

**Camouflage**

ooOoOoOoo

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich war in der Tat überrascht, einen Brief von Ihnen zu erhalten. Denn ich weiß nicht, inwiefern ich mit Ihnen verbunden sein sollte – einmal abgesehen von unserer sehr entfernten Verwandtschaft und meiner Lehrtätigkeit in Bezug auf Ihren Sohn. _

_Ich bin erstaunt, dass der Zensor Ihnen die „niedrigen Personen" hat durchgehen lassen. Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr Malfoy! Verscherzen Sie sich nicht das Wohlwollen der Menschen, von denen Sie abhängig sind. Es könnte Sie teuer zu stehen kommen. _

_Sie fragen mich nach meinem Befinden – eine bloße Höflichkeitsfloskel, wie ich annehmen muss –, nun, ich kann nicht klagen. _

_Sie werden vermutlich erfreut sein zu hören, dass die Noten Ihres Sohnes nicht unter der veränderten Situation gelitten haben. Allerdings scheint der Streit zwischen ihm und Potter auf einer neuen Ebene angekommen zu sein. _

_Zu Ihrer Frau kann ich nur sagen, dass sie mir unverändert erschien, als sie mich vor zwei Wochen Dracos wegen aufgesucht hat. _

_Ihren Brief habe ich – Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt – Ihrem Sohn gezeigt. Ich nehme an, dass man Sie darüber aufgeklärt hat, dass Minderjährige keine Korrespondenz mit einem Insassen Askabans führen dürfen. Ihr Sohn bat mich, Ihnen Pergament, Federn und Tinte zukommen zu lassen, die er selber ausgewählt hat. Es hat mich einen harten Kampf mit der entsprechenden Stelle gekostet, aber schließlich wurde nach sorgfältiger Prüfung aller Gegenstände erlaubt, dass ich Ihnen das Genannte zusende. Wie Draco mir sagte, sollte Ihnen das Pergament vertraut vorkommen – es ist dieselbe Sorte, die Sie seit Jahren für Ihre private Korrespondenz verwenden. Es schien dem Jungen etwas peinlich zu sein, doch er bittet Sie darum, beim Schreiben fest an ihn zu denken, wenn Sie das von ihm ausgewählte Pergament in Händen halten. Außerdem sendet er Ihnen seine Grüße. _

_Bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass ich Ihnen lediglich in meiner Pflicht als Hausvorstand und Lehrer Ihres Sohnes schreibe, und verschonen Sie mich in Zukunft mit Ihren Zudringlichkeiten. Sollten Sie Fragen zu Ihrem Sohn haben, werde ich diese beantworten, soweit ich dazu in der Lage bin, und sollten Sie Nachrichten an den Jungen haben, werde ich ihm diese übermitteln. Aber noch einmal: Ich tue dies allein aus meiner Verantwortung meinem Schüler gegenüber und nicht aus Sympathie für Sie._

_Prof. Severus Snape. _

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius sah irritiert auf den Brief herab, dann zog er den Beutel mit den Schreibutensilien, den man auf sein „Bett" gelegt hatte, zu sich. Er lächelte milde, als er seinen großen Adlerfüllfederhalter in der Hand hielt. Ein paar Mal fuhr er sich mit der stabilen, aber trotzdem weichen Feder über seinen Hals und sein schmutziges Gesicht. Es tat gut, etwas Heimisches in den eigenen Händen zu halten. Dann nahm er die vergoldete Seite, die zum Schreiben gedacht war und betrachtete sie. Es wäre so schrecklich einfach … Er führte sie mit zitternden Fingern an sein linkes Handgelenk. Scharf genug war sie. Garantiert. Er setzte die goldene Spitze an die Innenseite seines Handgelenkes und glitt ein paar Mal sanft über seine Haut. So schrecklich einfach ... Er schloss die Augen und wieder ließ er das kühle Metall sanft über die Stelle gleiten, wo die Haut am Handgelenk am dünnsten war. Dann riss er die Augen auf. Alles Unsinn! Er würde sich nicht auf die unterste Stufe begeben und einfach Selbstmord begehen wie irgendein erbärmlicher Feigling von Schlammblüter.

Er warf die Feder neben sich auf das dünne Bett aus Stroh und beugte sich wieder über den Brief. Severus hatte ihn nicht hängen lassen! Jeder, aber nicht Severus! Lucius griff nach dem Kerzenstumpf, der nur noch sehr spärlich brannte. Es würde sicher wieder eine Woche dauern, bis sie ihm eine neue geben würden. Bis dahin – absolute Dunkelheit. Tag und Nacht. Lucius hätte glatt sein letztes Hemd dafür gegeben, wenigstens einmal die Sonne sehen zu dürfen, geschweige denn, einmal einen Vogel zwitschern zu hören. Er kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen und las den Brief noch einmal. Nichts, keine Botschaft, gar nichts … Aber da musste etwas sein.

Verdammt, Severus! Wie sehr er doch das Genie seines einzigen Vertrauten hassen konnte. Schon früher bei Ordensmissionen hatte es immer Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis man seine Botschaften entschlüsseln konnte, und selbst dann war es meistens ein Zufall oder ein Geistesblitz von ihm oder den anderen Ordensmitgliedern gewesen, der zum Lösen der verschlüsselten Nachricht geführt hatte.

‚_doch er bittet Sie darum, beim Schreiben fest an ihn zu denken.' _

Lucius las die Stelle noch zweimal. Das könnte es sein. Einen Versuch war es wert. Er nahm das Pergament in seine Hände, ganz nah an seine Brust, dann schloss er die Augen. Zuerst waren es die Buchstaben seines Namens, die vor seinen Augen flimmerten, doch dann erschien ihm das Gesicht eines jungen blonden Mannes. Er begann, leise den Namen des Jungen zu murmeln. Das Bild wurde deutlicher, Dracos Gesicht bekam scharfe Umrisse, bis er direkt neben ihm zu stehen schien. „Draco!", rief Lucius laut aus. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu kribbeln, das Pergament jedoch zeigte keine Veränderung. Dann erschien plötzlich unter der ersten Nachricht eine zweite Botschaft. Ebenfalls in Severus' Handschrift, allerdings um einiges ungehaltener und unordentlicher als der Text darüber.

Lucius seufzte. Das war das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte: Eine Standpauke von jemandem, der nicht einmal im ganzen Körper so viel reines Blut besaß wie Lucius im kleinen Finger.

Dennoch – selbst ein Anpfiff von Severus schien besser zu sein, als mal wieder den ganzen Tag ... oder war es Nacht … an die Decke zu starren und darauf zu warten, dass irgendwann einer der Wärter vorbeikommen würde um etwas, das sie ‚Nahrung' nannten, vorbeizubringen. Also zog er den Kerzenstummel näher zum Pergament und begann zu lesen.

ooOoOoOoo

_Lucius, verdammt noch mal!!! Hast du den Verstand verloren?!? Wie kannst du mir einen so privaten Brief schicken? Das Ministerium ist mir gegenüber schon misstrauisch genug. Halte um Merlins Willen Distanz im allgemein lesbaren Teil deiner Briefe! Erkundige dich nach Draco, von mir aus auch nach Narcissa, appelliere an mich als entfernten Verwandten, aber nicht an mich als Freund. Oder willst du, dass ich dir bald in Askaban Gesellschaft leiste?!_

_Für private Mitteilungen nutze den Camouflage-Zauber des Pergamentes. Schreibe deine Botschaft an mich, streiche mit den Fingern über den Teil, der unsichtbar werden soll, und sage dabei Dracos Namen. Dadurch wird ein magischer Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt, der deine Nachricht effektiv vor allen unerwünschten Augen verbergen und jeder Prüfung standhalten sollte. Ich habe Jahre gearbeitet, um diesen Zauber zu perfektionieren, und ich hoffe sehr, dass du zu schätzen weißt, dass ich ihn jetzt mit dir teile. _

_Deiner Familie geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Narcissa war schon immer eine außergewöhnliche Frau, das solltest du besser wissen als ich. Sie trägt ihr Los mit bewundernswerter Kraft. Aber sie meidet derzeit jede Öffentlichkeit – was besagte Öffentlichkeit natürlich nicht daran hindert, sich das Maul über sie zu zerreißen. _

_Draco scheint den verfehlten Versuch zu unternehmen, dich als Familienoberhaupt zu ersetzen. Es ist zur Zeit fast unmöglich für mich, zu ihm durchzudringen. Ich fürchte, er gibt mir zumindest eine Mitschuld an deiner Inhaftierung. _

_Lucius, ich schreibe es nicht gerne, aber ER ist rasend vor Zorn auf dich. Sei dankbar dafür, dass du derzeit außerhalb SEINER Reichweite bist. Unglücklicherweise scheint ER ein Auge auf den Jungen geworfen zu haben. Aber sei versichert, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um Draco zu beschützen._

_Severus. _

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius stöhnte auf. Dumm von ihm zu glauben, dass da draußen alles eitel Sonnenschein war. Er streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder und rieb sich die müden Augen. Er betrachtete seine Fingerspitzen und lachte leise bei dem Gedanken, damit über das Pergament zu streichen. Einen Versuch war es trotzdem wert, er vertraute auf Severus' Zauber, ein bisschen Dreck, oder auch ein bisschen mehr Dreck, würde den ‚Camouflage' nicht unbrauchbar machen.

Er zog das kleine Tintenfässchen zu sich heran und tauchte die Feder hinein. Dann senkte er sie auf ein neues Blatt Pergament herab und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_verzeihen Sie meinen Gefühlsausbruch von neulich, ich muss nicht ganz bei mir gewesen sein!_

_Es ist in der Tat erfreulich, dass Draco seine Prinzipien nicht vergisst! Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn Sie ihm ausrichten würden, dass ich sehr stolz auf ihn wäre, wenn seine Noten weiterhin gut bleiben würden. Er soll mich und seine Mutter nicht enttäuschen!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius las sich den ‚formalen' Teil seiner Nachricht noch einmal durch, dann setzte er die Feder erneut an.

ooOoOoOoo

_Danke der Nachfrage, Severus, mir geht es ebenfalls fast so ausgezeichnet wie dir, und mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd, so schnell kommt keiner nach Askaban … Obwohl ich über ein wenig Gesellschaft nicht klagen würde – selbst ein Hauself oder ein Troll als Gesellschaft wäre mir im Moment lieber, als rund um die Uhr in diesem Loch vor mich hin zu rotten. Trotzdem verstehe ich, dass mein erster Brief recht … emotional war. Kommt nicht wieder vor! Und ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du deinen Zauber mit mir teilst. (Ich hoffe, ich habe dir jetzt genug Honig ums Maul geschmiert!)_

_Narcissa ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau, keine Frage, aber auch sie kann an bestimmten Situationen zerbrechen. Sie war noch nie allein ohne mich und ich fürchte, dass sie auf längere Zeit mit dieser Situation nicht zurechtkommen wird._

_Bis zu deinem letzten Brief hatte ich auf eine baldige Rettung durch IHN gehofft, aber ich entnehme deiner Nachricht, dass ich froh sein kann, dass ich noch hier bin. Verdammt, Severus, ich muss hier raus! Askaban ist kein ‚Ritz- Carlton'. Noch nicht einmal vergleichbar mit dem Loch, in dem wir damals 4 Wochen lang gesessen haben. Erinnerst du dich noch? Die Mission damals, bevor der Dunkle Lord gefallen war? Bei Merlin, das war mit Abstand die beschissenste Zeit in meinem Leben. 4 Wochen eingekerkert in irgendeinem ukrainischen Loch! Kein Licht, gar nichts und es hat gestunken –. Aber keine Sorge, Askaban ist gerade dabei, dieser Zeit den Rang abzulaufen. _

_Ich sehne mich fast nach deinen ätzenden, sarkastischen Bemerkungen von damals! Wie ein altes Waschweib: ‚Ich habe es dir gesagt, Lucius!' und ‚Manchmal sollte man halt richtig nachdenken.' Ich hätte dich damals fast umgebracht, wenn meine Zauberstabhand nicht gebrochen gewesen wäre!_

_Bitte komm deinem Versprechen, was Draco betrifft, nach! Er darf sich IHM nicht anschließen! Er weiß ja gar nicht, was er da tut! Worauf ist ER aus? Draco ist noch ein Kind! Glaube mir, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du versuchst, dich um ihn zu kümmern. Narcissa schafft das nicht allein. Sie ist keine Respektsperson für Draco, ist es nie gewesen und wird es auch nie sein! _

_Er denkt, er muss seine Mutter beschützen und unsere Familienehre retten, so wie ich es ihm immer gepredigt habe … Rede ihm diesen Schwachsinn aus! Der Einzige, der unsere Ehre noch retten kann, ist der Dunkle Lord! Niemand sonst!_

_Sag Draco, dass ich ihn nie enttäuschen wollte und dass dich keine Schuld trifft, was meine Inhaftierung hier angeht! Manchmal macht man anscheinend Fehler und diesmal habe ich es wahrscheinlich wirklich in den Sand gesetzt! Sollte ich dieses Potter-Balg als Erster erwischen, wird er sich wünschen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn damals schon ausgelöscht hätte! Es würde meinen Alltag hier um einiges erleichtern, wenn du Potters Alltag, was das Fach Zaubertränke angeht, etwas unschöner gestalten würdest. _

_Lucius_

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_P.S. -- Reviews schmecken besser als Schoki :)_

_LG Lucia_


	3. Alte Wunden

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

_Sooo, ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für die Reviews und hier ist auch schon das neue Kapitel. Würde mich-wie immer- über Kommentare freuen ;-)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG Lucia_

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 3**

**Alte Wunden**

ooOoOoOoo

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Lucius' Brief in Händen. Das Pergament war schmutzig, an zwei Stellen konnte er Fingerabdrücke erkennen – die von Lucius, vermutlich. Gedankenverloren strich er über die beiden Flecken, die feinen, labyrinthartigen Linien. Dann nahm er ein frisches Pergament und seinen Federkiel zur Hand und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung. Es ist schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass Askaban den Geist seiner Insassen angreift, und somit sei Ihnen Ihr überemotionales Schreiben verziehen. _

_Dracos Noten sind wie bisher im oberen Mittelfeld angesiedelt – er könnte weit besser sein, wenn er sich mehr Mühe geben würde. Dennoch halte ich es vom pädagogischen Standpunkt aus gesehen nicht für ratsam, den Jungen in der gegenwärtigen Situation weiter unter Druck zu setzen. Was er jetzt von Ihnen braucht, sind weder Standardfloskeln noch Prinzipienreiterei, sondern ein ehrlich gemeinter Ausdruck Ihrer Zuneigung. Auch wenn Ihr Sohn es nicht zeigt, er leidet unter seinem Statusverlust. Seine Hausgenossen machen es ihm nicht eben leicht – überflüssig zu sagen, dass dies in noch weit größerem Maße auch für die Schüler der anderen Häuser gilt. Es würde Draco sicherlich aufbauen und ihm helfen, dem Druck standzuhalten, wenn Sie ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar freundliche Worte durch mich zukommen lassen würden. _

_Prof. Severus Snape. _

ooOoOoOoo

Severus hielt einen Moment inne, überflog das Geschriebene. Regelmäßig ein paar freundliche Worte von Lucius an Draco, durch ihn, Severus, übermittelt. Würde das Rechtfertigung genug sein, um keinen Verdacht gegen ihn aufkommen zu lassen, wenn er wiederholt Briefe mit einem verurteilten Todesser wechselte? Nachrichten an seinen Sohn hätte Lucius auch über Narcissa schicken können. Es wäre umständlicher gewesen, natürlich – schließlich sah er als Hogwarts-Lehrer Draco täglich, während die Mutter des Jungen ebenfalls auf Briefe oder Gespräche über das Flohnetzwerk hätte zurückgreifen müssen. Sicher war es besser, wenn Draco einen Ansprechpartner innerhalb der Schule hatte. Und wer würde sich dafür besser eignen als sein Hausvorstand? Das mussten doch sogar diese Ministeriums-Schnüffler einsehen – oder?

Seufzend tauchte Severus die Feder erneut ins Tintenfass, um eine zweite, verborgene Botschaft an Lucius zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Lucius,_

_es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du derzeit durch die Hölle gehst. Aber du bist beileibe nicht der einzige. Es gibt auch ein Fegefeuer außerhalb Askabans – und manche tragen ihre persönliche Hölle stets mit sich._

_Es geht hier doch nicht darum, dass dein erster Brief emotional war. Aber du hast mich mit deinem Schreiben in Gefahr gebracht, verdammt noch mal! Um mein jüngeres Selbst zu zitieren: „Manchmal sollte man halt richtig nachdenken." – und zwar __bevor__ man handelt, Lucius! Es ist absolut essentiell, dass niemand, ich wiederhole: __niemand__, von unserer fortdauernden Freundschaft erfährt. Deine Briefe gehen durch viele Hände, ehe sie mich erreichen – und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auch nur den geringsten Verdacht zu erwecken, weiterhin eine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord oder einem seiner Anhänger zu unterhalten. Solltest du nicht in der Lage sein, in deinen Botschaften an mich die nötige Vorsicht walten zu lassen, werde ich mich leider gezwungen sehen, diesen Briefwechsel zu beenden. Ja, ich weiß, die letzte offizielle Nachricht von dir war absolut korrekt und geradezu nichtssagend, aber ich warne dich lieber einmal zu oft als einmal zu wenig. Es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel – und nicht nur für mich. _

_Lucius, du brauchst mir keinen Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Ich war wütend, weil du mich gedankenlos in Gefahr gebracht hast – nicht das erste Mal, um es beiläufig zu erwähnen –, aber ich würde den Briefkontakt zu dir niemals aus gekränkter Eitelkeit abbrechen. So lange wie wir uns jetzt schon kennen, sollte ich mittlerweile immun gegen deine fortgesetzten Kränkungen sein. _

_Natürlich erinnere ich mich an unsere „sowjetische Mission"! Ein kompletter Reinfall ... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Waschweib"?!? Ich bitte dich, Lucius. Sei froh und dankbar, dass ich uns schlussendlich aus diesem Loch herausbefördert habe. _

_Nun zu deiner Familie. Narcissa ist stark, viel stärker, als du denkst. Sie wird ihre eigenen Mittel und Wege finden, mit der Situation umzugehen, in die du sie durch deine Leichtfertigkeit gebracht hast. Ja, es war Leichtfertigkeit, Lucius, die dich und die anderen die Freiheit und deine Familie Glück und Ansehen gekostet hat. Bellatrix, so gering sie mich auch schätzen mag, konnte sich nicht enthalten, mir in allen Einzelheiten von deiner missglückten Mission im Ministerium zu berichten. Ich glaube, du hast sie noch nie so glücklich gemacht wie durch diesen deinen fatalen Fehltritt. _

_Merlin, Lucius, wie konntest du nur so dämlich sein?! Warum hast du die verdammte Prophezeiung nicht einfach mit einem Accio! zu dir gerufen, statt dich vor diesen Kindern aufzublähen wie ein balzender Pfau?! Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, mein Freund, und dein Fall war außerordentlich schmerzhaft und tief – nicht nur für dich. Hast du dir ein einziges Mal überlegt, was du deiner Familie angetan hast?! Die gesamte britische Zaubererwelt lacht über dich, Lucius! Und nicht nur über dich, sondern auch über deine Frau und deinen Sohn. Ich versuche, Draco zu schützen, auch vor seinen Hausgenossen, aber ich kann nicht sehr viel tun. Wenn ich mich zu eindeutig zu seinen Gunsten einmischen würde, würde ich die Sache nur noch verschlimmern – und mich selbst in Misskredit bringen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass dein Sohn nach wie vor jede Hilfe von meiner Seite kategorisch ablehnt. _

_Lucius, vergiss die Rettung durch IHN! ER wird weder dich noch deinen Namen oder die Ehre deiner Familie retten. ER wird dich in Stücke reißen, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt! _

_Du fragst mich, worauf ER aus ist, wenn er Draco in seine Ränge zwingt? Und das tut er, Lucius. Da gibt es keine freie Entscheidung mehr für Draco, kein Ja oder Nein – zumindest kein Nein, das dein Sohn überleben würde. ER will Rache, Lucius, Rache! Nichts anderes. ER will sich an __dir__ rächen – und Draco soll das Werkzeug dafür sein. _

_Severus._

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius schmunzelte kurz, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. Er suchte nach seiner Feder. Einen Moment hielt er inne und fasste sich vorsichtig mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern an den Kopf. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als er die frische Platzwunde an der Stirn berührte, aus der jetzt ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut trat. Er versuchte, das Blut mit seinem Ärmel abzuwischen. Großartig! Die Blutvergiftung war so gut wie vorprogrammiert!

Mit verklebten, blutigen Fingern griff er nach dem Pergament. Fast schon sehnsüchtig hatte er zwei Wochen nach Severus' letztem Brief abgewartet, bis er jetzt endlich zurückschreiben konnte. Er würde sich nicht noch mal von dem Zaubertränkelehrer sagen lassen, dass er gedankenlos und unvorsichtig handelte. Natürlich hatte er zweifellos Recht damit, dass Lucius seine Entscheidungen selten überdachte – ein Malfoy brauchte seine Entscheidungen nicht zu überdenken, das hatte er schon von frühester Kindheit auf gelernt.

Die blutigen Finger glitten über das Pergament. Er versuchte die Spuren mit etwas Stoff zu entfernen, verschmierte sie aber nur noch mehr. Seufzend setzte er die Feder an und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Ich hoffe, Sie entschuldigen die erneute Belästigung durch mich, aber ich wollte mich wieder mal nach den momentanen Noten meines Sohnes erkundigen und Sie gleichzeitig fragen, ob Sie es wirklich für klug halten, wenn ich ihm durch Sie eine Nachricht zukommen lasse!_

_Unsere Familie hat vielleicht für den Augenblick ihren Status verloren, aber es werden auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen! Sagen Sie ihm das vorab! Einen Malfoy interessiert es nicht, was andere Leute sagen, das sollte er wissen!_

_Ich wünsche, dass er sich Mühe gibt, sollten seine Noten absacken, bitte ich Sie mit meiner Frau in Kontakt zu treten, damit sie ihm ins Gewissen redet!_

_Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn ich eine baldige Antwort bekäme!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius tauchte seinen Federkiel erneut in die Tinte. Die aufgeplatzte Stelle am Kopf hatte heftig zu pochen begonnen, dennoch schloss Lucius kurz die Augen, um neue Konzentration zu sammeln, und begann dann wieder zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön für all deine aufbauenden Worte, Severus! Es muss ein tolles Gefühl sein auf Leuten herumzutrampeln, die sowieso schon fast am Boden liegen, nicht wahr?_

_Die Mission im Ministerium war eine todsichere Sache! Und das Scheitern auf gar keinen Fall allein meine Schuld! Wie wäre es, wenn du in Hogwarts einfach mal aufpassen würdest, wo deine kleinen Schüler hin verschwinden? Hättest du Potter im Auge behalten, dann hätte ich keine verdammten Scherereien mit ihm und seinen kleinen Freunden gehabt!_

_Bella hat es dir erzählt, ja? Bella war schon immer ein Miststück und das wird sie auch immer bleiben! Schon früher als junge Frau war sie unausstehlich, aber durch ihre Zeit in Askaban ist sie noch schlimmer geworden und weißt du was? Langsam kann ich es sogar nachempfinden! _

_Jedenfalls ist es nur die halbe Wahrheit, was dir meine liebenswerte Schwägerin da versucht hat zu verkaufen! Sie wusste schon früher, wie man am besten Zwietracht unter den Leuten säht und wie man die Sachen so dreht, dass sie für einen selbst zum Vorteil werden! Sie ist einfach das glatte Gegenteil von ihrer Schwester! _

_Jedenfalls lass dir sagen, dass sie es war, die noch ‚etwas Spaß' mit Potter und seinem pummeligen Freund haben wollte! Und ich fand es schrecklich geschmacklos von ihr, diesen Longbottom-Sprössling das geistige Ende seiner Eltern nachempfinden zu lassen!_

_Sie sollte hier sitzen! Nicht ich! Die Frau gehört eingesperrt und mir wird ganz übel, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie schon wieder mit ihrer gespaltenen Zunge auf meine arme Narcissa einredet und diese jedes einzelne vergiftete Wort von ihr brav aufnimmt!_

_Narcissa hat noch nie wahrhaben wollen, dass Bellatrix verrückt ist. An dem Tag, als sie aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, ist Narcissa weinend vor Freude in meinem Arbeitszimmer zusammengebrochen! Narcissa kann schrecklich naiv sein, glaubt immer an das Gute in den Menschen, die sie liebt, auch wenn es da gar nichts Liebenswertes gibt! So viel zu der Sache im Ministerium, informier dich in Zukunft genauer und glaub nicht ein einziges Wort, das über Bellatrix' Lippen geht! Sie ist falsch!_

_Und nun, Severus! Du __musst__ Draco zurückhalten. Er darf sich IHM unter gar keinen Umständen anschließen!_

_Wenn ER Rache will, dann soll ER mich bestrafen! Nicht meinen Jungen! Er ist mein einziges Kind, das darf ER nicht tun! Vor allem Narcissa würde daran zerbrechen, wenn dem Kind etwas passiert. Verdammt, weißt du, was wir durchgemacht haben, bevor wir damals unseren kleinen Draco in den Armen hatten? Narcissa ist durch die Hölle gegangen! Draco ist ihr Ein und Alles!_

_Wie steht Draco im Moment zu mir? Hältst du es für klug, wenn ich ihm über dich eine Nachricht zukommen ließe? Vielleicht kann ich ihn noch überzeugen …_

_Ich möchte es vermeiden, an Narcissa zu schreiben, da ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich ihr sagen soll oder was sie von mir hören will!_

ooOoOoOoo

Wieder fasste er sich an den Kopf. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile kaum noch auszuhalten. Er holte tief Luft und setzte ein letztes Mal die Feder an.

ooOoOoOoo

_SEINE Wut wird schon irgendwann verrauchen. Es werden auch wieder gute Zeiten für unsere Familie kommen und dann werden alle die, die meiner Familie im Moment wehtun, dafür bezahlen!_

_Lucius _

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Ohne Ausweg

_Hallo ihr Lieben, _

_Ein neues Kapitelchen für euch._

_Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen :)_

_LG Lucia_

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 4**

**Ohne Ausweg**

ooOoOoOoo

Severus starrte auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Diesmal war es nicht Dreck, den Lucius über das Pergament verschmiert hatte, sondern Blut.

Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen, oder? Die Wächter von Askaban waren nicht eben für ihren sanften Umgang mit den Gefangen berühmt. Außerdem hätte Lucius sich die Verletzung auch anders zuziehen können. Vielleicht war ja alles ganz harmlos, nur ein kleiner Kratzer, Ergebnis einer Unachtsamkeit, einer scharfen Kante am Bettgestell, einer ungeschickten Bewegung mit der spitzen Schreibfeder ...

Doch Severus gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Selbst wenn Lucius noch nichts geschehen, selbst wenn er jetzt noch relativ unbeschädigt war – es würde nicht lange so bleiben. Askaban richtete seine Insassen zu Grunde, Stück für Stück, Tag um Tag, ihren Körper, ihren Geist, ihre Seele.

„Bleib!", befahl er der Posteule, die eben Anstalten machte, sich von seinem Schreibtisch zu erheben. Diesen Brief würde er sofort beantworten. Er warf dem Vogel einige Eulenkekse hin und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_Sie belästigen mich nicht. Sie sind der Vater eines meiner Schüler und haben daher ein Anrecht auf meine Zeit und meine Auskünfte. _

_Die letzten Noten Ihres Sohnes im Fach Zaubertränke waren überraschend gut. Derzeit bewegen sie sich eindeutig im Bereich „Erwartungen übertroffen". Auch von den anderen Lehrern habe ich keine Klagen gehört. Draco scheint sich seinen Studien mit neu erwachtem Eifer zu widmen. _

_Mr. Malfoy, wenn ich es nicht für klug hielte, dass Sie Ihre Nachrichten an Ihren Sohn durch mich übermitteln, hätte ich Ihnen diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht. Es liegt selbstverständlich allein an Ihnen, ob Sie ihn annehmen oder nicht. Ich habe jedoch den Eindruck, dass Ihr Sohn eine gelegentliche Nachricht von Ihnen sehr zu schätzen wüsste, und da ich den Jungen täglich sehe und hier in Hogwarts sein erster Ansprechpartner auch für außerschulische Angelegenheiten bin, hielt ich mich für den geeigneten Boten in dieser Angelegenheit. Doch, wie gesagt, das ist Ihre Entscheidung. _

_Sie glauben, dass Ihr Name wieder aufsteigen wird? Nun, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt ... Doch es wird Sie vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass Ihr Sohn Sie nach wie vor verehrt und fest entschlossen ist, die Ehre seiner – und Ihrer – Familie zu verteidigen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Prof. Severus Snape. _

ooOoOoOoo

Nachdem er den „offiziellen" Teil des Briefes beendet hatte, lehnte Severus sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und atmete tief durch. Der persönliche Abschnitt würde weit schwieriger werden ...

Die Eule klackerte fordernd mit dem Schnabel und Severus warf ihr eine weitere Hand voll Eulenkekse hin. Dann trank er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und machte sich an den geheimen Teil seiner Antwort an Lucius.

ooOoOoOoo

_Lieber Lucius,_

_verzeih mir bitte. Der Ton meiner bisherigen Briefe war unangemessen grob, ich weiß. Aber ich stehe derzeit unter enormem Druck – einem Druck, von dem du dir keine Vorstellung machen kannst, da ich –. Nun, ich will zuerst auf das antworten, was du mir geschrieben hast. _

_Zunächst zu deinem „offiziellen" Brief: Ich habe dir vorgeschlagen, über mich Nachrichten an deinen Sohn zu übermitteln, damit du einen Vorwand hast, mir zu schreiben. Und schreiben musst du, so oft sie dich lassen, Lucius! Wenn dir nichts Besseres einfällt, dann fang an, deine Memoiren zu verfassen und lasse sie Draco über mich zukommen. Du __musst__ den Kontakt zur Außenwelt halten, sonst verlierst du über kurz oder lang den Verstand!_

_Nun zum zweiten Teil deines Briefes. Es war nicht meine Absicht, auf dir oder deinen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln. Ich war – und bin es noch – wütend auf dich, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass das Desaster im Ministerium hätte vermieden werden können. Sicher, es war nicht allein deine Schuld. Doch versuch nun bitte nicht, __mir__ die Verantwortung für dein Scheitern in die Schuhe zu schieben. Als ich die betreffenden Schüler das letzte Mal gesehen habe, waren sie allesamt in Dolores Umbridges Büro, unter der Aufsicht besagter Dame und ihres lächerlichen Inquisitions-Komitees – zu dem übrigens auch dein Sohn gehörte. Konnte ich ahnen, dass die alte Kröte sich von einer Hand voll Kinder würde überwältigen lassen? Und Potter __sollte__ schließlich zu euch ins Ministerium kommen ..._

_Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass ich deine Abneigung gegen Bellatrix teile. Aber in diesem Fall konnte sie nicht lügen – der Dunkle Lord hat sie vor dem versammelten Orden zwangs-legilimentisiert. Für die Fehler, die sie bei der Ministeriums-Mission begangen hat, hat sie SEINEN Zorn ausgiebig zu spüren bekommen. Dass deine Schwägerin geisteskrank ist, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, das sieht jeder, der seine fünf Sinne halbwegs beisammen hat. Doch was immer ihre Fehler im Ministerium waren – du hattest die Leitung dieser Aktion, und ER macht __dich allein__ für ihr Scheitern verantwortlich. _

_Bellatrix mag auf Narcissa einreden, so viel sie will, deine Frau steht fest zu dir. Das Gleiche gilt für deinen Sohn. Draco verehrt dich. Er verehrt dich so sehr, dass es nicht mehr gut für ihn ist. Du bist sein einziges Vorbild. Er will werden wie du – in jeder Hinsicht._

_Lucius, ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie Leid es mir tut, aber für irgendwelche Überzeugungsarbeit von deiner Seite ist es längst zu spät. Draco hat das Mal angenommen – keine vier Wochen, nachdem dein Urteil feststand. Er will dich ersetzen – und er __muss__ dich ersetzen, der Dunkle Lord hat ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. _

_Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass unser Herr keinen Argumenten zugänglich ist. Dein Sohn soll das Werkzeug SEINER Rache sein – SEINER Rache an dir. ER hat den Jungen mit einer Aufgabe betraut, die Draco nicht wird erfüllen können: Draco soll Dumbledore töten. Wenn er versagt, bedeutet das euren Tod – seinen, deinen, Narcissas. _

_Die guten Zeiten für euch sind vorbei, Lucius, so lange der Dunkle Lord existiert. Und du weißt, dass ER unsterblich ist. _

_Ich war noch nie gut darin, anderen Trost zu spenden. Doch ich will alles tun, um deinen Jungen zu schützen. Alles, Lucius. ER hat mich an deine Stelle gesetzt – ich bin jetzt SEINE Rechte Hand. Ich werde meinen Einfluss nutzen, so gut ich kann. _

_Deine Frau war bei mir, begleitet von Bellatrix. Narcissa hat mich angefleht, euren Sohn zu beschützen. Ich habe ihr den Unauflösbaren Eid geleistet. _

_Severus Snape._

_P.S.: Mach nicht so viele Ausrufezeichen – ich habe immer das Gefühl, du würdest mich aus deinen Briefen heraus anbrüllen. _

_S. S. _

_P.P.S.: Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass du verletzt sein könntest, auch wenn du nichts dergleichen geschrieben hast. Daher habe ich der Eule eine Notiz an die Gefängnisleitung mitgegeben, eine Bitte, dich heilkundlich zu versorgen. Ich hoffe, mein Gesuch bringt dir Hilfe und keine zusätzlichen Schwierigkeiten._

_S. S. _

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	5. Konsequenzen

_Hallo Ihr,_

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich würde mich mal über ein paar Reviews freuen ;-) _

_LG Lucia_

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 5**

**Konsequenzen**

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius hielt sich seine schmerzende Kniescheibe. _‚Heilkundlich zu versorgen'_. Dass er nicht lachte. In der Tat hatte Severus mit seinem Brief genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Als ob er wirklich denken würde, dass irgendwer sich in Askaban einen Dreck darum scheren würde, wenn einer der Insassen verletzt war. Oh ja, sie hatten ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen. Und sie hatten auch seine Wunde am Kopf … versorgt. Eine ganze Menge an Alkohol, der stark nach Feuerwhiskey gerochen hatte, war über die Platzwunde geschüttet worden. Danach hatten sie ihn wieder zurückgeschickt. Der Wärter war über die Abwechslung in seinem Alltag keineswegs erfreut gewesen.

Jetzt machte Lucius eine Bestandsaufnahme von seinem Körper: Die Kniescheibe war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ausgerenkt. Dort, wo der Mann ihn getreten hatte, zierten etliche blaue Flecken seine Seite, und sein Rücken fühlte sich ebenfalls an, als wäre eine ganze Herde von Hippogreifen darüber getrampelt. „Besten Dank, Severus!", murmelte er wütend und versuchte, sich in eine halbwegs komfortable Position zu bringen. Wenigstens schien sein Freund ein ganz schön schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und das gönnte er ihm auch. ‚Enormer Druck.' Lucius lachte. ‚Enormer Druck', als wenn Lucius nicht selbst die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords gewesen wäre! Und das für eine ziemlich lange Zeit.

„Memme!", murmelte er verächtlich und nahm seine Feder.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_wie von Ihnen empfohlen, liegt ein Schreiben an meinen Sohn bei! Ich bitte Sie darum, es ihm weiterzureichen!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius holte tief Luft. Er fürchtete sich davor, mit seinem Sohn in Kontakt zu treten. Er war absolut hilflos, konnte seinen eigenen Sohn nicht beschützen! Narcissa würde ihn dafür hassen. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an die Decke.

Seine ganze Familie schien verloren und er musste auf Severus vertrauen, dass dieser sie beschützen würde. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war ihm wirklich zum Heulen zu Mute, aber er konnte es nicht … noch nicht. Alles erschien so unglaublich sinnlos.

Die nächsten sieben Tage verbrachte er absolut stumm in seiner Zelle. Die meiste Zeit lag er auf dem Rücken und dachte nach – in völliger Stille, die mit der Zeit so unerträglich erdrückend wurde, dass er doch wieder die Feder aufnahm.

ooOoOoOoo

_Draco,_

_ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich dir das hier schreiben konnte. _

_Verzeih mir, dass ich dich und deine Mutter allein lassen muss! Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass du diese fürchterliche Bürde auf dich nehmen musstest! Wenn ich es früher mitbekommen hätte, dann hätte ich alles versucht, um dich davon abzubringen. Und jetzt ist es zu spät!_

_Trotzdem bin ich sehr stolz auf dich, mein Junge! Du wirst ein vollkommen würdiger Ersatz für mich sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Nur versuche, unter gar keinen Umständen jemals den Dunklen Lord zu verärgern! _

_Hör genau auf das, was Severus, deine Mutter und Tante Bellatrix dir sagen! Ja, ich kann sie nicht ausstehen, aber was den Dunklen Lord angeht, hat sie ein gutes Gefühl für seine Launen und Absichten. Lass dich trotzdem nicht von deiner Tante einwickeln!_

_Das ist das Wichtigste! Du musst immer wissen, wer du bist! Willenloses Unterwerfen, wie das von Bellatrix, macht einen selbst wahnsinnig!_

_Was die anderen in der Schule sagen, ist egal. Lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen. Ich bin derjenige, der versagt hat, nicht du! Sie lachen über mich, nicht über dich. Verfluch sie ab und an mal, damit sie sehen, dass sie mit einem Malfoy noch lange nicht alles machen können._

_Grüße deine Mutter sehr herzlich von mir!_

_Dein Vater_

ooOoOoOoo

Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, den Brief mit ‚Ich liebe dich' abzuschließen.

Er verwandte den Camouflage-Zauber über seine Sätze und kritzelte noch eilig eine zweite, offizielle Nachricht.

ooOoOoOoo

_Draco,_

_ich hoffe, das Leben in Hogwarts ist einigermaßen auszuhalten! Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, denk daran, du bist ein Malfoy! Mach deine Mutter stolz!_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius überflog seine zweite Nachricht, dann rollte er das Pergament ein. Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, Severus nicht zu antworten. Sollte er sich ruhig Sorgen machen. Er überlegte eine Weile, dann setzte er aber doch noch eine Nachricht auf ein zweites Pergament.

ooOoOoOoo

_Severus,_

_vorab bitte ich dich um einen Gefallen. Kümmere dich gütiger Weise nicht mehr um meinen Gesundheitszustand. Hier in Askaban interessiert es niemanden, ob es mir gut geht oder nicht! _

_Jede Einmischung von deiner Seite fügt mir nur mehr Schaden zu, glaub mir das! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast, aber du hast mich – verdammt noch mal – zum Gespött des ganzen Gefängnisses gemacht! Und ich benutze so viele Ausrufungszeichen, wie ich will!!! Wenigstens das kann mir niemand verbieten!!!_

_Dann bedaure ich dich einmal recht herzlich für den enormen Druck, unter dem du derzeit stehst! Aber __mir geht es zurzeit nicht wirklich besser__!!! Und meinen Glückwunsch zu deiner ‚Beförderung'. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl an meiner Stelle!?_

_Ich bin ehrlich geschockt, dass Draco das Dunkle Mal angenommen hat, warum hat mir das niemand schon früher gesagt? Er ist noch viel zu jung, viel zu unerfahren! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass er Dumbledore niemals töten wird. So gerne ich es auch hätte, dass er vom Charakter her mehr wäre wie ich … Leider ist er nach seiner Mutter gekommen, er wird ihn niemals töten können._

_Ich danke dir jedenfalls, dass du den Eid geleistet hast! Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld und Narcissa ebenfalls!_

_Übrigens erneut: Danke für die aufbauenden Worte zwischendurch! Man kann wirklich verrückt werden, wenn man länger Kontakt zu dir hält, Severus! Sätze wie ‚Die guten Zeiten für euch sind vorbei' kannst du dir sparen, es sei denn, deine Absicht ist es, dass ich mich in nächster Zeit in meiner Zelle erhänge??? Ich bin mir bewusst, dass sich da draußen alles immer mehr zum Schlechten für mich wendet, aber wenn ich aufhöre zu hoffen, Severus, dann habe ich jetzt schon verloren! Dann sollte ich es jetzt und hier auf der Stelle beenden!_

_Ist es das, was du willst?_

_Lucius_

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	6. Zorn

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews :) Dürfen ruhig noch mehr werden :) Freue mich über Lob, Kritik und alles andere :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG Lucia_

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 6**

**Zorn**

ooOoOoOoo

Severus rauchte förmlich vor Wut, nachdem er Lucius' Brief gelesen hatte. So beherrscht er sonst auch sein mochte, dies hier war eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Lautlos zerknüllte er das beschriebene Pergament zwischen den Fingern, machte zwei Schritte in Richtung Kamin, hielt die Hand mit dem Brief über die Flammen – und zog sie im letzten Moment zurück, gerade als das Schriftstück an den Rändern zu kokeln begann. Sekundenlang starrte er auf die schwarzen Flecken, die kleinen Glutpunkte, die sich langsam und gierig bis hinauf zu den energischen, raumgreifenden Schriftzügen fraßen. Kurz bevor die bläulich brennenden Flämmchen Lucius' Unterschrift erreichten, zog Severus den Zauberstab und löschte das schwelende Pergament.

Seufzend ging er zum Schreibtisch hinüber und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Leder hing schwer im Raum. Erst nach Minuten, in denen Severus mit geschlossenen Augen dagesessen und sich mit Gewalt zu ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen gezwungen hatte, öffnete er die Faust und ließ das zerknitterte Schriftstück vor sich auf die Tischplatte fallen.

‚Ach Lucius, verdammt noch mal!'

Verstand dieser Mann denn überhaupt nichts?! Kopfschüttelnd strich Severus den angekokelten Brief glatt. Von Rechts wegen sollte er Lucius mindestens vierzehn Tage lang schmoren lassen, ehe er seinen mit Beleidigungen und Unverschämtheiten gespickten Brief beantwortete. Dieses arrogante Arschloch! Und dennoch ... Severus konnte nicht anders, er nahm Pergament und Feder zur Hand und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_Ihr Schreiben habe ich, wie von Ihnen gewünscht, Ihrem Sohn zukommen lassen. Wie bereits erwähnt, ist es ihm als Minderjährigem nicht gestattet, in direkten Briefkontakt mit Ihnen zu treten, so dass ich Ihnen seine Antwort übermitteln werde. _

_Ihr Sohn lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er sich mit ganzem Engagement seinen Studien widmen wird, im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, wie wichtig Ihnen seine schulischen Erfolge sind. Er sendet Ihnen Grüße. Auch Ihre Frau, mit der ich kürzlich Dracos wegen in Kontakt war, lässt grüßen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Prof. Severus Snape._

ooOoOoOoo

Severus hielt entnervt inne. Zu mehr als dem offiziellen Teil des Schreibens konnte er sich heute nicht überwinden. Wenn er Lucius jetzt auf seinen Brief geantwortet hätte, dann wäre aus dieser Antwort nichts als eine Aneinanderreihung von Beleidigungen, Vorwürfen und – Entschuldigungen geworden. Er verbarg den begonnenen Brief in einer Geheimschublade seines Schreibtisches und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, um einen langen nächtlichen Spaziergang um den See zu machen.

Letztlich verging fast eine Woche, ehe Severus sich daran machte, Lucius eine Antwort zu schreiben. Als es endlich so weit war, als er mit seinem bevorzugten Wein und einer Schale Räucherwerk an seinem Schreibtisch saß, konnte er sich dennoch lange nicht dazu bringen, die Feder ins Tintenfaß zu tauchen und seinen Brief zu beginnen. Es dauerte beinah eine halbe Stunde, ehe er das erste Wort zu Pergament brachte.

ooOoOoOoo

_Lucius,_

_wie dir aufgefallen sein dürfte, hat es eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mich dazu durchringen konnte, deinen letzten Brief zu beantworten. Hätte ich meine Antwort in direkter Reaktion auf dein Schreiben verfasst, dann hätte sein Anfang etwa wie folgt gelautet:_

„_Du arrogantes Arschloch!!! _

_Was meinst du wohl, __warum__ ich unter Druck stehe?!? Was meinst du wohl, um __wen__ ich mir Sorgen mache?!? Um deine verdammte Familie! Um deine Frau, deinen Sohn ... und um dich! Um __dich__, Lucius, verflucht noch mal!!! _

_Wann wirst du endlich lernen, den Kopf unten zu halten, wenn es angebracht ist?!?"_

_Gut, dass ich eine Woche gewartet habe, bevor ich mich an ein Antwortschreiben gesetzt habe, nicht wahr? _

_Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich versucht habe, dir zu helfen. Es ist schief gelaufen und du musstest es ausbaden, was mir Leid tut, aber es bestand immerhin die Chance, dass sie dir helfen würden. Du wirst wohl noch wissen, dass ich selbst nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords über drei Monate in Untersuchungshaft gesessen habe. Sogar als die Dementoren noch auf der Insel waren, gab es einige menschliche Wächter dort, und ich meine „menschlich" in jedem Sinne des Wortes. Du musst lernen, deinen Stolz zu unterdrücken – wenn du die Wachen als „niedere Personen" siehst und dich ihnen gegenüber entsprechend verhältst, dann werden sie dich – platt gesagt – fertig machen. Lerne Demut, Lucius, ehe es zu spät ist. Es ist möglich, in Askaban zu überleben, und viele von uns haben es über eine sehr lange Zeit geschafft. Hier draußen gibt es Menschen, die auf dich warten, mein Freund, Menschen, denen du wichtig bist und die dich brauchen. An diesem Gedanken musst du dich festhalten, wenn es Nacht wird um dich. Wo Leben ist, da ist Hoffnung. Und ich __hoffe__, ich habe dir damit deine Frage nach meinen Wünschen bezüglich deines selbst herbeigeführten vorzeitigen Ablebens zufrieden stellend beantwortet._

_Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dein Mitleid zu erringen – das wäre wohl auch ein fruchtloses Unterfangen. Mitgefühl ist etwas, das wir irgendwann im Laufe unseres Lebens ablegen mussten, fürchte ich. Und nein, trotz unseres jahrelangen Konkurrenzverhältnisses in Bezug auf die höchste Stellung im Orden, ich fühle mich __nicht__ wohl an deiner Stelle. Nicht um diesen Preis, Lucius. _

_Warum dir niemand etwas von Dracos Ordenseintritt mitgeteilt hat? Wer hätte es denn tun sollen, außer mir? Und __ich__ habe es nicht getan aus einem einzigen Grund: Weil ich dich schonen wollte, Lucius. Ich habe versucht, dir zu vermitteln, wie die Realität hier draußen aussieht, wie die Dinge für dich und deine Familie stehen. Aber ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass __diese__ Wahrheit ein zu harter Schlag für dich sein könnte – wo doch schon die anderen Wahrheiten, die ich dir mitgeteilt habe, dich dazu gebracht haben, mich mit der mir wohl vertrauten Verachtung und den dir über die Jahre zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Beleidigungen zu überschütten. _

_Draco ist viel zu jung, ja. Er ist viel zu unerfahren, ja. Aber weder Narcissa noch ich konnten ihn vor dem Mal bewahren. SEIN Wille ist unser einziges Gesetz, Lucius, und es ist SEIN Wille, dass Draco deinen Platz im Orden einnehmen soll. _

_Ich wollte dieses Thema eigentlich vermeiden, denn ich möchte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, ich würde um deine Gunst und Dankbarkeit buhlen. Da du jedoch nach kaum einem Vierteljahr in Askaban bereits von Selbstmord schreibst ... Ich habe nicht nur geschworen, Draco vor Schaden zu bewahren und über ihn zu wachen, während er versucht, seine ihm vom Dunklen Lord gesetzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen – __ich habe auch geschworen, diese Aufgabe an seiner Statt zu erfüllen__, wenn er dazu nicht in der Lage sein sollte. _

_Severus Snape. _

_P.S.: Lucius, bitte schluck deinen Stolz herunter und befolge jeden Befehl, den die Wachen dir geben. Die Eiche bricht im Sturm, das Rohr biegt sich und übersteht ihn! Bitte ..._

_S. S._

_P.P.S.: Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann garniere deine Briefe eben weiterhin mit Ausrufezeichen._

_S. S. _

ooOoOoOoo

Nachdem er den Brief beendet und den zweiten Teil mittels Magie verborgen hatte, fügte Severus noch eine versteckte Nachricht von Draco an, die er dem Jungen vor einigen Tagen mühsam abgerungen hatte – Draco vertraute ihm nicht mehr, gleich was sein Vater ihm in dieser Hinsicht raten mochte.

ooOoOoOoo

_Vater,_

_du hast nicht versagt, auf gar keinen Fall! So etwas darfst du nicht denken! Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, weiter nichts! _

_Du darfst dir auch keine Sorgen über Mutter oder mich machen! Ich werde schon für sie sorgen, und ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen. _

_Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du von einer Bürde sprichst. Ich wollte das Mal nehmen! Ich verehre unsern Lord! Er wird uns von all diesen Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden befreien – und er wird dich befreien! Es wird nicht lange dauern und du bist wieder raus aus Askaban, und dann sollen sich all die, die sich jetzt über uns lustig machen, warm anziehen!_

_ER hat mir eine große, eine wahrhaft ehrenvolle Aufgabe gestellt – und ich werde alles tun, um sie zu erfüllen! Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen! Unser Name wird reingewaschen werden und ich werde einer SEINER wichtigsten Diener sein!_

_Mutter weint sehr viel. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich das Mal nehme, aber ich bin alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen! Bella unterrichtet mich in Okklumentik. Ich verstehe nicht, was du gegen sie hast, sie benimmt sich sehr anständig gegen mich. _

_Meinst du, es interessiert mich, was diese Idioten in der Schule sagen?! Hat Snape dir geschrieben, ich würde heulend in der Ecke liegen? Quatsch! Trau ihm nicht! Er will mir nicht helfen, er will mir meinen Ruhm stehlen! Und ich weiß, dass er das hier liest – es ist mir egal! Soll er ruhig noch mal lesen, was ich von ihm halte, ich habe es ihm wohl noch nicht oft genug gesagt! _

_Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben, hörst du?! Das darfst du nicht! Ich werde das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, glaub mir!_

_Dein Sohn_

_Draco Malfoy. _

ooOoOoOoo

Obwohl der Brief fertig auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, ordentlich verschnürt und versiegelt, brauchte Severus noch eine weitere Woche, bis er sich dazu überwinden konnte, ihn abzuschicken.

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	7. Ein falscher Schritt

**Amicitia et fides**

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Hallo Ihr Lieben._

_Vielen Dank für die letzten Reviews, dürfen ruhig mehr werden ;-) _

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

_LG Lucia_

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 7**

**Ein falscher Schritt**

ooOoOoOoo

Ganze zwei Wochen hatte Lucius warten müssen. Nach der ersten Woche hatte er angefangen zu überlegen, ob er mit seinem Brief zu weit gegangen war und war kurz davor gewesen, einen zweiten Brief an Severus zu schreiben um sich – ja wirklich, um sich zu entschuldigen. Aber er konnte einfach nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, konnte nicht aufrichtig ‚Es tut mir leid!' sagen. Die Stille drückte auf seine Ohren wie riesige Wassermassen.

Dann: Schritte auf dem Gang. Er horchte auf. Die Schritte kamen näher. Mühsam erhob sich Lucius von seinem Lager, um dem ankommendem Wärter aufrecht entgegentreten zu können.

Ein Schlüssel wurde in die dunkle Eisentüre gesteckt und ein Spruch gesprochen. Das massive Ding, das Lucius den Weg in die Freiheit versperrte, öffnete sich und die große Gestalt von Curtis McGill erschien in der Türe – ein oftmals übel gelaunter Kerl, der seinen Ärger und Frust nur allzu gern an Lucius und seinen Mitinsassen ausließ. „Post!", knurrte McGill und hielt Lucius einen Umschlag vor die Nase. Erleichtert über einen erneuten Brief streckte Lucius rasch seine Hand aus um danach zu greifen, doch er fasste ins Leere.

Der Wärter lachte höhnisch, wobei sich sein Bierbauch auf und ab bewegte. „Post von diesem Severus – Severus Snape, dein kleiner Schwuchtelfreund, nicht wahr?"

‚Ruhig bleiben, Lucius', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Humor noch ärmer werden könnte, als er vor ein paar Wochen war, McGill."

„Und er schreibt von deinem Sohn. Dass so was wie du sich überhaupt fortpflanzen durfte ..."

Lucius hörte förmlich die Sicherung in seinem Kopf durchbrennen. Wie von Sinnen stürzte er sich auf den Mann und schlug zu. Dann nahm er dessen Kopf und schlug ihn gegen die Wand – immer wieder, während gleichzeitig ein großes Glücksgefühl in ihm hochkam. Sein Gehirn schien völlig abgeschaltet zu haben. Nichts existierte mehr, nur noch seine Hände, die den inzwischen bewusstlosen Wärter ein ums andere Mal gegen die harte Steinwand stießen.

„Stupor!", hörte er jemanden dumpf hinter sich brüllen. Er spürte gerade noch, wie er von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, dann brach er zusammen.

ooOoOoOoo

Eine Hand schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. Lucius schnappte nach Luft. Er lag auf dem Rücken, mitten in der Zelle und neben ihm kniete Julien Leeson, ein junger Mann mit freundlichem Gesicht und dünner Statur.

Lucius Augen weiteten sich. „Verdammt!", stieß er aus. Der Mann nickte langsam. „Allerdings. Sie hätten McGill fast umgebracht." Er streckte Lucius eine Hand hin. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen hoch." Lucius ergriff sie zögerlich und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Leeson stützte ihn auf dem Weg zu seinem ‚Bett' und ließ ihn los, sobald er sich gesetzt hatte. „Ich denke, Sie wissen, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird?" Lucius zuckte die Achseln. „Sollen die ruhig noch ein Jahr dran hängen! Die Sache war es mir wert!"

„Das meinte ich nicht!", sagte der junge Mann und sah ihn fast schon mitleidig an. „Die werden sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen, selbst etwas den Richter zu spielen." Wieder zuckte Lucius die Achseln. Alles egal.

„Hier. Der gehört Ihnen, vermute ich." Der Wärter händigte Lucius Severus' Brief aus, dann verließ er die dunkle Zelle und Lucius war wieder allein.

ooOoOoOoo

Verzweifelt drehte Lucius seine Feder hin und her. Sein Sohn schien schon ähnlich fanatische Züge anzunehmen wie seine Tante. Er war eindeutig zu viel mit den falschen Leuten zusammen.

Mit zitternder Hand setzte Lucius die Feder an.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_vielen Dank für die Übermittlung der Nachricht an meinen Sohn. _

_Vielleicht könnten Sie ihm auch folgendes sagen: Er soll keine Dummheiten machen! Unter gar keinen Umständen Leuten sein Vertrauen schenken, die dessen nicht würdig sind!!!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius dachte nach. Er schien Severus ordentlich gekränkt und wütend gemacht zu haben. _‚Über die Jahre zur Gewohnheit gewordene Beleidigungen'_ – da hatte er zweifellos Recht. Lucius konnte ziemlich taktlos sein, wahrscheinlich weil es ihn so wenig interessierte, was andere Leute empfanden. Lucius sprach nicht über Gefühle und ignorierte die meisten seiner eigenen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weh tat.

‚_Hier draußen gibt es Menschen, die auf dich warten, mein Freund, Menschen, denen du wichtig bist und die dich brauchen. An diesem Gedanken musst du dich festhalten, wenn es Nacht wird um dich. Wo Leben ist, da ist Hoffnung.' _

Augenblicklich füllte ein leichter Anflug von Wärme seinen Körper. Er lächelte kurz, dann setzte er seine Feder wieder auf das Pergament.

ooOoOoOoo

_Severus,_

_zuerst wollte ich mich für die ausnahmsweise mal Trost spendenden Worte bedanken! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, vor allem nach dem, was ich in meinem letzten Brief geschrieben habe._

_Auch wenn du im ersten Abschnitt vermutlich übertreibst … Keine Panik, so schnell bringe ich mich nicht um, du kannst also die ‚Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich' -Floskel in Zukunft stecken lassen. Du sollst schließlich nicht zu viel geheuchelte Freundschaft in deine Briefe an mich verschwenden, nicht wahr? Vielleicht brauchst du sie noch anderswo. _

_Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um Draco. Ich vermute, du hast seinen Brief an mich gelesen, bevor du ihn unsichtbar machen konntest?_

_Severus, ich bitte dich! Er darf nicht länger mit bestimmten Leuten, wie Bellatrix und Rodolphus, zusammen sein! Sie manipulieren ihn und er redet schon genauso verrückt wie sie!_

_Sicherlich fühle ich mich geehrt und froh, dass er mich nicht als einen Versager ansieht, aber inzwischen wäre ich, glaube ich, fast glücklicher, wenn er sich von all dem abgewendet hätte, anstatt zu versuchen, mich zu ersetzen und meine Fehler auszumerzen! Weil er es nicht schaffen kann!_

_Ich möchte dir sagen, dass es mir wirklich unangenehm ist, dass du in die ganze Sache hineingezogen wurdest, obwohl du im Grunde nichts damit zu tun hast! Solltest du in irgendeiner Weise eine Entschädigung wollen, sprich mit Narcissa und verlange so viel Geld, wie du möchtest, aber bitte: Lass meine Familie nicht im Stich, auch wenn ich mich nicht immer ganz … korrekt dir gegenüber verhalte._

_Ich vermute, auf den nächsten Brief von mir wirst du eventuell eine Zeit lang warten müssen, aus Gründen, die du vielleicht im Tagespropheten erfahren wirst … oder es wird unter den Tisch gekehrt. _

_Nur so viel: Ich habe anscheinend Mist gebaut und diesmal wird man mit mir wohl recht … ungnädig umgehen. Die Eiche mag irgendwann im Sturm brechen, Severus, aber dafür hat sie ihren Stolz und ihre Würde nicht verloren!_

_Richte Narcissa die allerherzlichsten Grüße von mir aus (Draco sagte, sie weint – sag ihr, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt!) und übermittele Draco den folgenden Text!_

_Lucius_

ooOoOoOoo

Er holte tief Luft und setzte eine Antwort an seinen Sohn darunter.

ooOoOoOoo

_Draco,_

_so ungern ich auch deinen Worten Glauben schenken will … Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wie es dir wirklich geht! Mir geht es hier in Askaban bei weitem nicht so schlecht, wie man vielleicht annehmen könnte! Im Grunde genommen sind die Umstände hier sogar recht human! Und ich möchte unter keinen Umständen, dass du deine Gefühle verdrängst, nur um mir vorzuspielen, dass Zuhause alles in Ordnung ist!_

_Versuche deine Tante mit einem etwas objektiveren Blick zu sehen! Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt! Und deine Tante ist das glatte Gegenteil von Gold! Sie ist nicht so wie deine Mutter! Sie ist ein intrigantes Miststück!_

_Behalte die Augen offen, Draco! Bitte!_

_Trockne deiner Mutter gelegentlich mal ihre Tränen und gib ihr einen Kuss von mir!_

_Dein Vater_

_Lucius_

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	8. Sorge

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Und wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut in den Dezember gekommen und öffnet fleißig eure Adventskalendertörchen hihihi_

_Schön fleißig weiter reviewn._

_LG Lucia_

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 8**

**Sorge**

ooOoOoOoo

Kaum zwei Tage, nachdem er seinen lange zurückgehaltenen Brief abgeschickt hatte, hielt Severus Lucius' Antwort in Händen. ‚Hat doch heilsam gewirkt, ihn ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen', dachte er zufrieden. Hastig erbrach er das Siegel und begann zu lesen. Doch während sein Blick eilig über die Zeilen huschte, wurde sein Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde bleicher. Als er fertig war, stand er lange Zeit bewegungslos mitten im Raum.

‚Dieser Idiot! Dieser verdammte Idiot!'

Severus schüttelte sich leicht, um die Starre loszuwerden, die vorübergehend von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dann machte er sich daran, eine Antwort zu verfassen.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_Ihre Nachricht habe ich an Ihren Sohn übermittelt. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Sie mit Ihrem Satz über die Personen, denen er kein Vertrauen schenken soll, nicht auf mich anspielen?!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Prof. Severus Snape._

ooOoOoOoo

_Lucius, _

_nenn mir __einen__ vernünftigen Grund, warum ich dich belügen oder dir gegenüber heucheln sollte, nur einen einzigen. Was hättest du aus deiner disparaten Situation heraus mir noch zu geben, das ich nicht mit wesentlich weniger Aufwand, Risiko und Verlust an Nerven von einem anderen bekommen könnte? Wieso also sollte ich heucheln?_

_Der erste Abschnitt meines Briefes war durchaus ernst gemeint – der Satz „Du arrogantes Arschloch!" war tatsächlich das Erste, was mir nach dem Lesen deines vorangegangenen Schreibens in den Sinn kam. _

_Ich habe es nicht nötig, dich mit Floskeln zu beliefern, und es liegt mir fern, mich bei irgendjemandem anzubiedern. Der Begriff ‚Freundschaft' hat in meinem Leben keine große Rolle gespielt, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und ich werde auch künftig niemandem Zuneigung heucheln, für den ich keine empfinde. _

_Selbstverständlich habe ich Dracos Brief an dich gelesen. _

_Ich soll den Jungen von Bellatrix und Rodolphus fernhalten? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe schon mehr als genug damit zu tun, ihm den Tod vom Leib zu halten und die sinnlose Verwüstung zu beseitigen, die er in seinen inkompetenten Versuchen, Dumbledore zu ermorden, anrichtet. Draco weigert sich nach wie vor, sich in der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe von mir helfen zu lassen. Vor zwei Tagen hätte er fast den Tod einer Mitschülerin verschuldet. Ich brauche dir sicher nicht zu sagen, was es bedeuten würde, wenn herauskäme, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, eine Siebzehnjährige auf Monate ins St. Mungo's geschickt zu haben. Dein Sohn hat sich übrigens auch geweigert, mir eine Nachricht an dich zu übergeben. Sein Misstrauen gegen mich ist mittlerweile so groß, dass er jedes Gespräch mit mir ablehnt. Ich vermute, das haben wir deiner reizenden Schwägerin Bellatrix zu verdanken. _

_Lucius, du hast mich schon oft beleidigt, aber noch nie so sehr wie mit deinem Ansinnen, ich sollte mich von Narcissa für meine Unterstützung eurer Familie bezahlen lassen. Ich war noch niemals käuflich. Was ich tue, das tue ich aus Überzeugung, rationaler Erwägung und meinem eigenen freien Willen heraus. Wage es noch einmal, mir Geld anzubieten, und wir sind auf ewig geschiedene Leute! Statt mich im Voraus für deine „Inkorrektheiten" materiell entschädigen zu wollen, versuche lieber, __nachzudenken__, bevor du etwas schreibst, tust, etc. Das wäre vermutlich auch für dich selbst von großem Vorteil._

_Was, verdammt noch mal, hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?!?__ Ich soll mich auf eine längere Wartezeit bezüglich deines Antwortschreibens einstellen? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Lucius, du dummer, idiotischer –. Was hat die Eiche von ihrem Stolz, wenn sie daran zerbricht?! So kurzsichtig verhalten sich nur großtuerische Gryffindors! Mut und Stolz ohne Verstand bringen dich nirgendwo hin, Lucius! Warum, verflucht, kannst du dich nicht wie ein Slytherin benehmen?! Biege dich, ducke dich, verberge deine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle. Ich will dich nicht tot sehen, Lucius! Reiß dich endlich zusammen und unterwirf dich den Regeln Askabans! Nicht um ewig auf dem Bauch zu kriechen, sondern um zu überleben – solange, bis wir eine Möglichkeit finden, dich zu befreien. _

_Deine Frau hat allen Grund zu weinen und ich werde ihr das Weinen nicht ausreden, indem ich sie anlüge. Draco zu schützen heißt Narcissa zu stützen. Und auch dich. _

_Lucius, ich weiß nicht, in was für eine Scheiße du dich diesmal mit deiner arroganten und impulsiven Art hineingeritten hast. Ich nehme an, die Konsequenzen deines Fehlers werden sehr schmerzhaft sein und ihn dir lange in Erinnerung halten. Heiltränke senden kann ich dir nicht, für dreidimensionale Objekte ist der Camouflage-Zauber ungeeignet. Du wirst dir also im Ernstfall mit primitiveren Mitteln helfen müssen. Heftige Blutungen können gestoppt werden durch Abbinden, sollte das nicht möglich sein durch Kälte (Wasser, Metall, Stein). Je mehr Blut du verloren hast, umso mehr musst du trinken, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen. Bei Kopf- und Rückenverletzungen so viel wie möglich liegen. Bei inneren Verletzungen, besonders im Bereich des Magen-Darm-Traktes, mindestens drei Tage auf Nahrung verzichten, ebenso bei Verletzungen im Analbereich. Solltest du über eine Kerze verfügen: alle Wunden, auch wenn es nur Kratzer sind, ausbrennen. In einem Dreckloch wie Askaban stirbst du sonst schneller an Blutvergiftung, als du „Grindelwald" sagen kannst. Grundsätzlich gilt: warm halten, viel trinken, viel liegen und schlafen. Ich hoffe, man wird dir die Möglichkeit lassen, meinen Ratschlägen zu folgen._

_In Sorge_

_Severus. _

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	9. Ungebrochen

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

_Ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich erwarte mal einen allgemeinen Reviewaufschwung :)_

_LG Lucia_

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 9**

**Ungebrochen**

ooOoOoOoo

„Malfoy!" Ein Fuß trat ihm schmerzhaft in die Seite. Lucius ließ ein kurzes Winseln vernehmen und öffnete träge die Augen. Ein kleiner untersetzter Wärter hatte sich breitbeinig vor ihm aufgebaut. „Los! Wach auf! Zwei Wochen lang den Kranken spielen reicht!"

Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich wach gewesen war. Das Letzte, was in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert war, war das Bild von mindestens sechs Männern, die um ihn herumstanden und ein Gefühl von unglaublichem Schmerz. Und jetzt, da er wieder wach war, war der Schmerz zurück und Lucius konnte überhaupt nicht definieren, wo es ihm am meisten weh tat.

„Du hast Post! Schon seit mindesten zwölf Tagen, aber du elender Feigling wolltest ja nicht mehr wach werden!"

_Feigling?_ Lucius wollte ihm etwas entgegnen, aber aus seiner Kehle drang kein einziges Wort. Zu müde, zu erschöpft, um irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun. Regungslos blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen. „Und übrigens: McGill ist immer noch nicht ansprechbar, du Schwein!" Endlich kam etwas über Lucius' Lippen. „Dann hat es sich ja wenigstens gelohnt", sagte er und ein fast schon seliges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Der Mann warf ihm den Briefumschlag auf den Brustkorb, dann ging er zurück zur Zellentüre. „In der Ecke steht übrigens dein Essen! Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir kommen, um es dir einzuprügeln, dann würde ich es annehmen." Er lachte hohl und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.

Lucius tastete mit der linken Hand nach dem Brief, der auf seinem Brustkorb lag. Die rechte lag steif neben seinem Körper. Erneut versuchte er, den Unterarm zu bewegen – keine Chance. Er stöhnte auf und begann unkoordiniert am Briefumschlag herumzuknibbeln. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog er endlich den Brief heraus.

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius lachte heiser, was einen pochenden Schmerz im Bauchraum auslöste. Sicherlich hatte Severus es gut gemeint mit seiner kleinen Anleitung, wie er mit seinem verunstalteten Körper umgehen sollte, aber wie zum Teufel sollte er denn feststellen, was ihm alles weh tat, wenn er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte vor Schmerz.

Viel trinken … lachhaft. Wenn die Wachen einen guten Tag hatten, dann bekam Lucius gerade mal ein Schüsselchen Wasser. Wunden abbinden … gute Idee, wenn man beide Hände benutzen könnte. Unter höllischen Schmerzen rollte Lucius sich auf den Bauch und robbte herüber zu dem Hocker, auf dem das Wasserschüsselchen und eine Scheibe Brot standen.

Nachdem er das Glas Wasser in einem Zug geleert hatte, schienen sich seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Er zog sich mit seinem linken Arm herüber zu seinem Bett, wo die Feder und das Tintenfass lagen, dann nahm er die Feder auf, um mit der Linken eine kaum leserliche Antwort an Severus zu verfassen.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_interpretieren Sie meine letzte Nachricht wie es Ihnen beliebt, nur tun Sie mir den Gefallen und fragen meinen Sohn, ob er mir nicht doch irgendwas zu sagen hat!_

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius fror erbärmlich. Was hätte er nicht alles für eine Decke gegeben, oder auch nur für einen Fetzen, mit dem er sich zudecken konnte. Ein kräftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und er spuckte eine ganze Menge Blut über seine eigenen Hände. Egal, alles egal.

Wieder setzte er die Feder auf das Pergament. Auch wenn Severus es wahrscheinlich leichter haben würde, ägyptische Hieroglyphen zu entziffern, als seine Schrift mit der linken Hand, da musste er dann wohl durch.

ooOoOoOoo

_Severus,_

_ich muss mich wohl erneut für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Dumm von mir zu glauben, dass du eine Entschädigung von mir annehmen würdest!_

_Was meinen Fehler, von dem ich geschrieben habe, angeht, so bereue ich rein gar nichts. Ich habe einen der Wärter angegriffen und schwer verletzt, nachdem er mich, meinen Sohn und auch __dich__ beleidigt hat!_

_Niemand beleidigt ungestraft die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind! Und obwohl sie es mir im Gegenzug doppelt und dreifach zurückgegeben haben, so ist es doch ein recht annehmbarer Preis dafür, dass ich diesem Stück Dreck zeigen konnte, dass man mit einem Malfoy noch längst nicht alles machen kann, was man will!_

_Dein Ratschlag, wie ich meine Blessuren behandeln soll, ist zweifellos gut gemeint, aber nicht weiter notwendig. Mir geht es gut und ich fürchte, selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, dann könnte ich trotzdem keinen von deinen Ratschlägen anwenden. Du weißt, ich bin in Bezug auf Heilkunde nie eine Leuchte gewesen und das hat sich leider auch nicht geändert!_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich recht hart trifft, dass Draco nicht auf meinen Brief antwortet und es beunruhigt mich immer mehr, dass anscheinend niemand von euch etwas dagegen unternehmen kann, dass er immer weiter abrutscht!_

_Das mit diesem Mädchen … Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Sache meinen Sohn nicht aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Wie gesagt, was Berechnung und Gefühlskälte angeht kommt er einfach nicht auf mich, sondern viel zu sehr nach seiner Mutter._

_Der arme Junge muss völlig durcheinander sein! Ich bitte dich, versuche noch einmal ihm zu sagen, dass er mir antworten soll! Es wäre wichtig für mich! Oder versuche Kontakt mit Narcissa aufzunehmen! Sie soll ihrer Schwester ins Gewissen reden. Wenn dieses durchgedrehte Weib auf jemanden hört, dann ist es Narcissa! Notfalls soll sie ihre Schwester einfach bei uns Zuhause rausschmeißen. Sie muss sich nicht alles von ihr bieten lassen._

_Dass du mir die Freundschaft hältst, Severus, bedeutet mir wirklich etwas! Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es außerhalb von Askaban noch Menschen gibt, die sich nicht von mir abgewendet haben!_

_Lucius_

_P.S.: – Ich hoffe, du kannst das Geschmiere überhaupt entziffern._

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius überflog das Geschriebene und musste feststellen, dass der Text wirklich aussah als wäre eine ganze Hühnerschar darüber gelaufen. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, was Severus wohl zu seiner Sauklaue sagen würde. Unordentliche Texte waren für ihn ein Gräuel, das wusste Lucius, dennoch würde er nicht damit hausieren gehen, dass er seine rechte Hand nicht benutzen konnte.

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	10. Draco

_Hier ein kleines Kapitel, pünktlich zu Weihnachten. Entschuldigt bitte, die lange Verzögerung, aber ich hatte viel mit der Schule am Hals._

_Würde mich sehr über ein paar weihnachtliche Reviews freuen :)_

_LG und Frohe Weihnachten._

_Lucia_

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 10**

**Draco**

ooOoOoOoo

Dreizehn Tage – dreizehn verdammte Tage, in denen die Sorge um Lucius Severus fast verrückt gemacht hatte. Noch nie hatten die Gryffindors in so kurzer Zeit so viele Punkte verloren. Und Lucius' Brief hatte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt – nun ja, fast. Immerhin war sein ... Freund noch am Leben. Schon das genügte, um eine Welle der Erleichterung durch Severus' Körper fluten zu lassen. Doch das gesamte Pergament war mit blutigen Fingerabdrücken und zahlreichen Flecken der gleichen Herkunft übersät. Außerdem war Lucius' Schrift so krakelig, dass Severus sie kaum entziffern konnte. Sofort nachdem er Lucius' Schreiben gelesen hatte, griff er zur Feder und setzte eine Antwort auf.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich habe mittlerweile noch einmal mit Ihrem Sohn gesprochen. Draco lässt ausrichten, es gehe ihm gut, er komme in der Schule hervorragend zurecht und er habe, Zitat: „einige uneinsichtige Mitschüler in Bezug auf ihre falsche Auffassung über die Ehre des Namens Malfoy korrigieren können", Zitat Ende. _

_Auf Ihre Bemerkung bezüglich meiner Interpretationsfreiheit will ich hier lieber nicht eingehen, ich könnte sonst leicht etwas unhöflich wirken. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Prof. Severus Snape._

ooOoOoOoo

Nachdem er den ersten Teil des Briefes verfasst hatte, machte Severus sich sofort an den später zu verbergenden zweiten Teil

ooOoOoOoo

_Lieber Lucius,_

_zu allererst: Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Dann: Ich kapituliere. Ich kapituliere vor deinem Starrsinn, deinem Stolz und deiner Arroganz. Vermutlich sollte es mir gleichgültig sein, ob du die Wachen so provozierst, dass sie dich zu Brei schlagen oder dich verfluchen, bis du zu einem undefinierbaren schleimigen Etwas geworden bist. Aber __es ist mir nicht egal__, Lucius! Und Narcissa oder deinen Sohn würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht kalt lassen – auch wenn ich ihnen natürlich niemals erzählen werde, in was für eine Lage du dich gebracht hast. Sie haben auch so schon genug Sorgen. _

_Wenn du dich für deine Ehre oder für die deiner Familie schlagen lassen willst, dann kann ich es nicht ändern. Aber ich bitte dich hiermit nachdrücklich, dich nicht auch noch für meine „Ehre" in den Ring zu werfen – ich bin Todesser, Spion und Slytherin, meine Ehrbegriffe sind äußerst vage und keinesfalls wert, dass du für sie – oder mich – deine Gesundheit riskierst. Obwohl ich die Geste von dir durchaus zu schätzen weiß. Übrigens wäre ich interessiert zu hören, wie und in welchem Zusammenhang dieser Wächter mich beleidigt haben soll. Und ich bitte um Ehrlichkeit deinerseits! _

_Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass es dir gut geht – da du offenbar gezwungen bist, mit der linken Hand zu schreiben, darf ich wohl eine nicht ganz unbedeutende Verletzung im Bereich der rechten annehmen. Auch wenn du mir mitteilst, dass du einen Wächter schwer verletzt – ich lese zwischen den Zeilen: „fast umgebracht" – hast in einem deiner unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüche und man dir das doppelt und dreifach vergolten habe, deutet das nicht eben darauf hin, dass du dich wohl befindest. Was ist die dreifache Steigerung von „schwer verletzt"?_

_Ja, meine heilkundlichen Ratschläge waren zweifellos gut gemeint – wenn ich auch wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass man dir die Möglichkeit lassen würde, sie anzuwenden. Ich weiß, dass du in allem, was mit Heilen und Zusammenfügen zu tun hat, ein fast hoffnungsloser Fall bist, du verstehst dich hauptsächlich auf die Kunst der Folter und der Zerstörung. Da viel Zeit verging, bis deine Antwort mich erreichte – auch nicht eben ein Zeichen deiner guten Gesundheit –, habe ich inzwischen ausgiebig recherchieren können. Es existiert ein Heilfluch von allgemeinerer Art, der sich ohne Zauberstab anwenden lässt. Er lautet schlicht „cura curatio", und wenn dir etwas an unserer Freundschaft liegt, dann wirst du ihn verdammt noch mal anwenden! _

_Der Spruch funktioniert wie folgt: Du schließt die Augen und konzentrierst dich auf deinen magischen Kern – so lange, bis du seine Energie bildlich vor dir sehen kannst. Dann denkst du – nicht sprechen! – „cura curatio", und zwar so intensiv, dass du die Worte deutlich in deinem Kopf hören kannst. Dadurch sollte eine ziemliche Spannung in deinem Körper entstehen, die sich eventuell etwas unangenehm anfühlen könnte – dies nur zu Warnung, damit du dich nicht durch ein etwaiges Unbehagen davon abbringen lässt, den Zauber zu Ende zu führen. Wenn die Spannung ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat – du merkst das daran, dass sie unerträglich wird –, lass sie explodieren und schick die Energie in jede Zelle deines Körpers. Auch wenn du keine „Leuchte" in Heilkunde bist, das solltest du schaffen. Der Spruch wird nicht alles heilen können, sollte aber zu einer deutlich spürbaren Verbesserung deines Allgemeinzustandes führen. Und wenn du kannst, schreib mir, wo und wie du verletzt wurdest. Ich werde dann versuchen, speziellere Zauber ausfindig zu machen. _

ooOoOoOoo

An diesem Punkt ließ Severus die Feder sinken, erhob sich und verließ eiligen Schrittes seine Privaträume. Diesmal würde Draco Lucius schreiben, und wenn er den Jungen dafür unter den Imperius setzen musste. Lucius brauchte einfach Nachricht von seinem Sohn, um durchzuhalten. Vielleicht sollte er auch Narcissa bitten, ihrem Mann zu schreiben, da dieser sich offensichtlich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, von sich aus mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten.

Vor der Tür zu den Slytherin-Quartieren angekommen, zischte Severus ein nachdrückliches „Vipera aspis!" und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich vorher irgendwie anzukündigen. „Draco Malfoy!", fuhr er einen Zweitklässler an, der an einem der Tische saß und ihn wie paralysiert anstarrte. „Wo?"

Mit zitternder Hand wies der Junge auf die Tür zu den Jungenschlafräumen. Severus eilte zum Dormitorium der Sechstklässler und machte sich auch hier nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, ehe er eintrat. Das Zimmer war leer, bis auf Draco, der auf seinem Himmelbett saß, ein Buch in den Händen, und überrascht aufblickte, als die Tür gegen die Wand krachte und er sich unvermittelt seinem Hauslehrer gegenüber sah.

„Draco."

„Professor", grüßte Lucius' Sohn mit einem schiefen und respektlosen Lächeln zurück. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

„Ich habe erneut einen Brief von deinem Vater erhalten. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Du wirst ihm schreiben."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Draco herausfordernd.

Severus zog den Zauberstab, richtete ihn wie beiläufig auf seinen Schüler. „Ich bin sicher, dass du das nicht wissen willst."

„Sie mieser" –

„Sei lieber still, ehe es zu spät ist!", fuhr Severus ihm herrisch über den Mund. „Wir sind beide am Wohlergehen deines Vaters interessiert, du und ich, und wir sollten" –

„Die Frage ist nur, welcher Art dieses Interesse ist, nicht wahr, Professor Snape?", fauchte Draco zurück. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und funkelten drohend. „Nun? _Welcher Art_ ist Ihr Interesse an meinem Vater ... _Sir_?"

„Colloportus!", befahl Severus ruhig, indem er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete. „Wir müssen reden. Ungestört."

ooOoOoOoo

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, um seinen Brief an Lucius zu beenden.

ooOoOoOoo

_Was Draco betrifft – ich versuche es, Lucius, ich versuche es wirklich. Woher bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass der Junge nach seiner Mutter gekommen ist? Sein Starrsinn hat verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit deinem eigenen. Immerhin ist es mir gelungen, ihm ein paar Zeilen an dich abzuringen, die ich unten angefügt habe. Ich will auch versuchen, mit Narcissa über Bellatrix zu reden, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. _

_Immer noch in Sorge_

_Severus._

ooOoOoOoo

Unter sein eigenes Schreiben fügte er Dracos Nachricht an.

ooOoOoOoo

_Lieber Vater,_

_es geht mir gut. Mach dir nicht zu große Sorgen um mich und Mutter. _

_Ich glaube, du hast ein falsches Bild von Tante Bellatrix. Mag sein, dass sie ein wenig ... ungewöhnlich ist, aber sie gibt sich sehr viel Mühe mit mir. Sie lehrt mich Okklumentik, ohne dass ER es weiß, und sie hat es von sich aus angeboten. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie uns helfen will – nun, zumindest soweit es mich und Mutter betrifft. Dich kann sie nicht ausstehen, und sie macht auch kein Geheimnis daraus. _

_Mit meiner Aufgabe komme ich gut voran. Ich käme noch besser voran, wenn Snape mich nicht ständig behindern würde. Er hat schon mehrmals versucht, mir die Unterstützung von Crabbe und Goyle zu entziehen, indem er sie unter lächerlichen Vorwänden zu Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verdonnert hat. Kannst du Snape nicht schreiben, dass er das lassen soll? Ich komme gut zurecht, wie gesagt, also kein Grund zu Sorge, aber er verzögert das Ganze auf ausgesprochen ärgerliche Weise. _

_Vater ... ich liebe dich. Das wollte ich dir nur einmal schreiben, falls ... falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte. Aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut._

_Dein Sohn_

_Draco._

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


	11. Bestandsaufnahme

**Amicitia et fides **

–

**Freundschaft und Treue**

ooOoOoOoo

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. _

_Ich wünsche allen ein Frohes Neues Jahr. Hoffe, ihr seid alle gut reingerutscht._

_Hier geht es weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Würde mich über ein paar neue freuen ;-)_

_LG Lucia_

ooOoOoOoo

**Kapitel 11**

**Bestandsaufnahme**

ooOoOoOoo

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. Es schien dem Jungen doch, den Umständen entsprechend, gut zu gehen, aber der Gedanke, dass Bellatrix um ihn herumscharwenzelte und nun auch noch regelmäßig Einblick in seinen Geist bekam, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Er hatte den Zauber, den Severus ihm beschrieben hatte, nach fast einer Stunde, in der er mittendrin ständig abbrechen musste, endlich anwenden können. Die Knochenbrüche schienen nicht verheilt zu sein, aber er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit einigen Wochen wieder etwas lebendiger und kräftiger.

Lucius setzte sich auf, um eine erneute Bestandsaufnahme von seinem lädierten Körper zu machen. Vorsichtig tastete er mit der linken Hand seinen Körper ab und überprüfte sämtliche Reflexe. Dann kramte er nach seiner Feder und begann zu schreiben.

ooOoOoOoo

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_sagen Sie meinem Sohn, er soll es nicht zu bunt treiben und mit Bedacht handeln!_

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Lucius Malfoy_

ooOoOoOoo

Dann machte er sich an den privaten Teil des Briefes.

ooOoOoOoo

_Severus,_

_ich habe den Zauber angewandt und muss sagen, dass ich mich deutlich besser fühle! Des Weiteren habe ich eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme vom jetzigen Zustand meines Körpers durchgeführt. _

_Ja, du hast Recht, ich kann meine rechte Hand nicht zum Schreiben benutzen. Ich fürchte, die Knochen in meinem rechten Arm sind vom Ellenbogengelenk an gebrochen. Einige große Prellungen im Kopfbereich, die höllische Schmerzen verursachen, mindesten eine der Rippen müsste vom Gefühl her wenigstens angebrochen sein, mein Kniegelenk fühlt sich ebenfalls ziemlich zertrümmert an, aber durch den Spruch scheint – zum Glück – die andauernde Übelkeit vergangen zu sein!_

_Eins zu deiner Ehre! Ich werde dich gegen jeden verteidigen, der dich eine … ‚Schwuchtel' nennt und wenn sie mich dafür erschlagen! Niemand, hörst du, niemand, wird dich in meinem Beisein länger beleidigen! Ich muss wirklich zugeben, dass ich dir unendlich dankbar bin für das, was du für mich tust und wenn es mir irgendwann möglich sein sollte, werde ich mich revanchieren! _

_Eine andere Sache. Leg nicht immer jedes verdammte Wort von mir auf die Goldwaage! Du weißt, wie ich das mit dem ‚dreifach zurückgezahlt' gemeint habe. Ich lebe ja schließlich noch und es könnte mir wohl schlechter gehen! Es scheint mir, dass du dir mehr Sorgen um mein Leben machst, als ich anfangs angenommen habe? Brauchst du nicht! Denk einfach an all die Male, die ich nicht besonders korrekt dir gegenüber gehandelt habe. Ich schätze, deine Sorge wird dann vergehen …_

_Vielleicht hast du Recht, wenn du sagst, dass mein Sohn auch ein wenig nach mir kommt…_

_Ich danke dir, dass du mit meiner Frau sprechen wirst! Bellatrix ist nicht gut für sie, sie ist für niemanden gut. Natürlich liebt sie Narcissa, aber ich fürchte, dass ihre Liebe zu IHM bei weitem größer ist. _

_Lucius_

ooOoOoOoo

Er überflog erneut den Brief seines Sohnes und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich gerührt war. ‚Ich liebe dich'. Wie lange war es her, seit sein Sohn das das letzte Mal zu ihm gesagt hatte?

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Er schluckte. Nein, er würde nicht heulen! So weich gekocht hatten sie ihn hier noch nicht!

ooOoOoOoo

_Draco,_

_ich hoffe, Severus musste dich nicht zwingen, diesen Brief an mich zu schreiben? Du kannst ihm wirklich vertrauen!!! Er würde nichts tun, das dir schadet!_

_Und nimm dich in Acht! Diese Aufgabe ist keine einfache Schulprüfung! _

_Und wieder einmal sage ich dir: Verhalte dich deiner Tante gegenüber nicht so blauäugig! Ich könnte dir Geschichten über sie erzählen, da sträuben sich deine Nackenhaare! Sie ist nur gut zu sich selbst und zu ihrem Herrn!_

_Deine letzten Worte haben mich, ehrlich gesagt … wirklich berührt! Danke, mein Sohn!_

_Dein Vater_

ooOoOoOoo

_Fortsetzung folgt._


End file.
